


Unexpected Plans

by Alette



Series: MX Fic Prompts [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Attempt at Humor, Camping, Humor, M/M, Monsta X Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alette/pseuds/Alette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon really shouldn't have agreed to this camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Monsta X fic bingo: Week 3.  
> The prompt was 'Camping/Summer Camp'

Hyungwon was beginning to regret this.

He was out in the middle of nowhere, various unknown insects were attempting to eat him alive, and he’d forgotten his cleanser. He’d also forgotten to bring his phone charger, but that didn’t matter, since there was no electricity. Or clean, piped water. Or anything a modern human being needed for survival, really.

And worst of all, he was going to be out here with strangers.

Well, five strangers, and Minhyuk. And at that moment Hyungwon was beginning to wish he didn’t know Minhyuk either. Then he’d have never agreed to this stupid camping trip.

It was all Lee Minhyuk’s fault. He had this amazing talent for making absolutely shitty ideas sound terrific. It was a little Hyungwon’s fault too, he had to admit. He’d been Minhyuk’s friend for years, he should have known better. But it had sounded so great when Minhyuk had said it. A weekend away from the busy city, some clean, fresh air in your lungs… oh, and I’ll invite some people you’ve never met before, and then come late so that you have to stand around awkwardly.

The six of them had converged at the campsite less than five minutes ago, but Hyungwon had already gotten a pretty good grasp of the five strangers he was with.

One of them had come dressed in 100% hip-hop attire, baggy T-shirt, backwards cap, everything. He had a very gangster look to him Hyungwon hadn’t liked. And then he’d seen some insect, given a distinctly un-gangster scream, and since then had just shuffled around awkwardly, always on the lookout for any more insects. He had light brown hair and his soft, round face was white, so Hyungwon had dubbed him Vanilla Bun.

Next to Vanilla Bun was a guy who would’ve actually been pretty attractive, with a handsome, serious-looking face with sharp eyes and a good-looking nose. Would’ve been attractive, if not for the fact that he’d picked up the insect Vanilla Bun had screamed at, and started a conversation with it in a low voice. A two-sided conversation. As in he also answered in a different voice for the insect. Hyungwon had been freaked out enough not to take a second look, simply named the guy Weirdo, and looked away.

The next guy was tall, well-built, and pretty damn handsome. He was also very normal, but super awkward standing there in the silence. Hyungwon appreciated him silently for a while, and then got bored. Bodyguard, as Hyungwon called him, seemed boring. Hyungwon was glad he’d come along, though. If there were any bears around–and though Minhyuk insisted there wouldn’t be, Hyungwon knew better than to trust him on that–Bodyguard could probably handle them. Or at least delay them a bit. That big frame had to be slow, and when you were running away from bears, you didn't have to outrun the bears. You just had to outrun the slowest person.

Next to him was a guy set up with a folding camp chair, tapping away at his phone. He had dark brown hair, and though his body was short his legs were long. When Hyungwon had shown up the short guy was already there, and from the looks of it, had been there for a while. He had also packed up his whole house with him. The bag beside him was massive, and Hyungwon wondered how he’d actually managed to carry it out here in the middle of nowhere. There was something about that cute face that rubbed Hyungwon the wrong way. He found himself hoping the guy’s phone battery died, but Hamster, as Hyungwon named him, seemed like the type who’d bring along a charger cord and _two_ power banks. Hyungwon was not interested in talking to a type like that.

Which only left Sexy Blonde.

Sexy Blonde had been the last person to arrive, a minute or two after Weirdo. He’d shown up in those mirror-type sunglasses that were the trend, a very tight-fitting long-sleeved thermal shirt that was way too hot for the weather, and a black snapback over his dyed blonde hair. A minute later he was sweating. Hyungwon suspected he was doing it intentionally, to appear sexy. It was working.

Since arriving, Sexy Blonde had been engaged in a battle with his backpack. He’d set it down and started working on one of its straps, first bending over it, and then getting on one knee. He’d also taken off his cap and run a hand through his hair– twice. Hyungwon was deeply suspicious. No person could look that attractive subconsciously. He had to have been doing it on purpose.

Finally, Sexy Blonde gave up and straightened, and Hyungwon quickly pretended like he hadn’t been passing his time by checking out his ass. He looked around a moment and then said, “So, Lee Minhyuk isn’t here yet?”

Hamster looked up. “Nope. He’s late. As always.” He had a very nice voice. Hyungwon had been expecting something nasal and annoying, and he was disappointed.

“He _is_ going to show up, right?” Weirdo had stopped his engrossing discussion with the bug.

“Of course,” Hamster said. “He’d never miss an opportunity to annoy someone.”

“Well, we shouldn’t just stand around here waiting for him,” Sexy Blonde said. He smiled. “My name is Shin Wonho. I met Minhyuk at the convenience store. He took cucumbers out of my basket and threw them away.”

He looked at Bodyguard to continue. “Um, hi, hello, hi,” Bodyguard said awkwardly. “Son Hyunwoo. Minhyuk and I gym together.”

Hyungwon almost snorted aloud. Minhyuk? Gym? He looked at Hyunwoo’s cute, awkward smile and toned muscular arms, and had a feeling why exactly Minhyuk got himself a gym membership.

“I’m Lee Jooheon,” Vanilla Bun said. “I have no idea how Minhyuk-hyung and I really met. It’s like one day I suddenly realized I had a really loud friend who dyed his hair silver and cries at cute dog pictures on the internet.”

That was very accurate. Hyungwon was impressed. He decided that Jooheon, despite initial appearances, was an okay guy.

“Yoo Kihyun,” Hamster said. He’d decided something interesting was happening and had put away his phone. “And because this is not some kind of intervention, I will not talk about how I met Minhyuk.”

“Im Changkyun, Minhyuk-hyung walked into the store I work at and embarrassed himself,” Weirdo said immediately after, not letting Kihyun have his joke. Kihyun shot Changkyun a withering look. Hyungwon decided Changkyun was pretty okay too.

And then all eyes were on Hyungwon. “I’m Chae Hyungwon,” he said. “Met Minhyuk in high-school.” Was it just his imagination, or was Wonho looking at him a little more closely? Probably not just his imagination. Hyungwon wasn’t an idiot, he knew he was good-looking. He had perfect model proportions, with a small head and lean, long limbs, and his short hair was pure black. Matched with his large eyes and pretty lips, Hyungwon was a real visual catch. And he was definitely picking up some interest. Maybe this camping idea wasn’t all bad.

“Introductions done,” Wonho said with a smile. He was quickly becoming leader of the group. “Let’s start setting up. And someone should probably call Minhyuk.”

“There’s no signal,” Kihyun said, getting up. “This is probably the only place in all of Korea without a signal. I feel like Minhyuk did this on purpose.”

It seemed Kihyun had known Minhyuk for a long time because this was exactly the sort of thing Minhyuk did. He gave that pretty smile and made you think he was an airhead, and then somehow, coincidentally, everything turned out exactly the way he wanted. It was both annoying and impressive.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Wonho said, proving he had not known Minhyuk for a long time. “Anyway, I’m sure he’ll show up eventually. Okay, so who brought tents?”

Silence. “Someone brought a tent, didn’t they?” Wonho asked finally. “Anyone?”

“I told hyung I’d never been camping before and didn’t have one,” Jooheon said. “He said it was okay. He said I could share.”

“Yeah, he said the same thing to me,” Changkyun said. His voice was deep and rich and would’ve been attractive if Hyungwon had not heard him use it as the bug’s. Hyunwoo nodded at that, and so did Wonho, meaning Minhyuk was either bringing along a circus tent or he had some plan.

“Okay,” Wonho said slowly. “So who _does_ have a tent?”

Not Hyungwon. For a moment he thought they’d all have to sleep under their jackets, but then Kihyun sighed and went over to his gigantic pack. The hamster reached in and pulled out a huge bundle, complete with aluminium supports sticking out at every angle.

“I brought this only for myself, actually,” he said, “but I guess I could share with someone.”

“One person? Four people could fit in there, at a squeeze,” Hyungwon said.

“Or, maybe since this is _my_ tent, I could say how many people I want to share with,” Kihyun said with a look. “In any case, you can’t tell for sure until you set it up.”

“Then let’s set it up,” Wonho said. “And Jooheon-ah, would you mind searching from some place where there’s phone coverage? Someone should really check on Minhyuk.”

Jooheon looked at the forest around. He did not look enthusiastic. “Alone?”

“I’ll go with you,” Changkyun volunteered. Jooheon looked even less enthusiastic, but trudged off with him into the woods.

“Now,” Wonho said, looking around at the ones left. “Does anyone know how to put up a tent?”

“I’ve never done it before,” Kihyun said, rummaging through his bag again, “but there’re instructions. Here.”

He held up a small piece of paper, and Hyungwon walked up and took it. There were only four steps on it. Looked simple enough.

“Would you mind putting it up?” Wonho asked, and Hyungwon was surprised to find the question directed at him. “I’m sure Kihyun-ssi will help.”

“You’re sure, are you?” Kihyun muttered, but he said it under his breath and only Hyungwon heard him.

“I don't mind,” Hyungwon said. He had actually hoped he'd have nothing to do but sleep during this whole thing, but Wonho smiled at his answer and Hyungwon decided he'd made the right choice.

“Great,” Wonho said. “Hyunwoo-ssi and I will scavenge for firewood because it's getting late and honestly I'm starving.”

“Wait just a sec,” Kihyun said, returning to his bag. A few seconds later his brought out a small Tupperware container, and handed it to Wonho, who opened it to reveal a number of beautifully-made steamed dumplings.

“You can have them,” Kihyun said, going back to his bag and now emerging with a set of chopsticks. “I brought them along in case of an emergency.”

“Wow, thanks,” Wonho said sincerely. He ate one and his eyes widened. “Did you make these?” he asked, mouth half-full as he passed the container to Hyunwoo.

“Yeah, I threw them together last night,” Kihyun shrugged. “I didn't have much time, so they're not that great.”

Wonho stared, amazed. Hyungwon side-eyed, displeased. This was not how it was supposed to go. Where the hell did Yoo Kihyun and his magical cooking skills pop up from? This was Hyungwon’s story, and he was not going to let himself become a side character. Or worse, the second-lead love interest.

“Okay, let's get this tent up,” he said loudly. He started unfolding the tent while Wonho and Hyunwoo trudged off into the woods. A moment later Kihyun was by his side, inspecting the instructions.

“Enter support A into slot C,” he read.

“Okay. Where’s support A?” Hyungwon was trying to separate the supports from the tent. “Nothing’s labeled.”

“This picture says we should make an X with the two longest ones,” Kihyun said, showing it to him. “Let’s start with that.”

Hyungwon got to work. As he fixed two poles together he asked in what he hoped as a casual way, “Are you dating anyone?”

“Why?” Kihyun looked up and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “We just met. Why do you want to know?”

“Just curious,” Hyungwon said innocently.

“No, I’m not dating anyone,” Kihyun said, getting back to pushing one of the poles through a strap.

Hyungwon was about to make some other conversation along the lines of Are You Interested in Men, Or, Specifically, Are You Interested in Shin Wonho, when Jooheon and Changkyun returned from their excursion, Jooheon totally apologetic, and Changkyun soaking wet.

“What the hell happened to you?” Kihyun asked. “There’s a towel in the back pocket of my bag. Go dry yourself off.”

“We went up to that stream nearby, the one the camp manager told me about,” Changkyun said, dabbing at his face with the towel. “You can get coverage there, but it’s weak. Anyway, Jooheon-hyung was jumping around, trying to get a stronger signal, and he dropped his phone in the water. But he didn’t want to reach inside the stream, in case there was anything _scary_ in there, so I had to do it. I slipped and fell in and I’ve probably ruined my phone and wallet. But the good news is, Jooheon-hyung’s phone was carried away in the stream and it’s lost forever.”

“How exactly is that good news?” Kihyun sighed.

“It’s not,” Changkyun said simply. “But you have to end every story with good news.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes and went back to the tent. Hyungwon got up. “By the stream, right?” he asked. “Down that way?”

Changkyun nodded. Hyungwon walked off in the same direction, past a continually-apologizing Jooheon. In a few minutes he had reached the small rush of clean water, and he pulled out his phone to find a two-bar signal strength. It was enough. He dialed Minhyuk’s number, and on the second ring, he got a very cheery, “Hey.”

“You little bastard,” Hyungwon said, skipping all greeting. “Where the hell are you? Why have you left me here with these complete strangers?” He straddled the stream, and found he could hear Minhyuk reasonably well.

“I’m just running a little late,” Minhyuk said soothingly. “Don’t worry, I’ll be there.”

“Why exactly did you invite all of us, anyway?” Hyungwon asked. “No one knows anyone except you.”

“Well, it’s like this,” Minhyuk said. “I really just wanted to go with Hyunwoo-hyung.”

Somehow Hyungwon was not surprised. “And the rest of us are here why?”

“Well, I thought it’d be too obvious if I asked just him,” Minhyuk said. “So I asked Jooheonie. But then I thought there should be someone to keep Jooheon busy, so I invited Changkyun. And then I thought, there should be someone to keep _me_ busy, while Hyunwoo-hyung put up tents and made fires and stuff–”

“You mean while he did all the work.”

“So I invited you and Kihyun,” Minhyuk continued without skipping a beat. “And then I thought, maybe someone should keep Hyunwoo-hyung busy, so I invited Wonho-hyung. And thus we became seven.”

“ _We_? You’re not even here yet,” Hyungwon fumed. “I want you at this campsite in half an hour or I swear I’m leaving.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there,” Minhyuk insisted. “Just… make friends. I gotta go. The bus is here.”

He ended the call before Hyungwon could get a last word in. Hyungwon said a few choice curse words at his dark phone screen, and then made his way back to camp.

Wonho and Hyunwoo had returned. There was a small pile of dry branches beside the half made tent that Changkyun and Jooheon were struggling with. Kihyun was unloading his bag while Wonho crouched beside him. Wonho had taken off his shirt, and was now wearing a black wifebeater that fit him very, very nicely.

“If anyone can start a fire, I can start on this ramen,” Kihyun said, pulling out a packet. Wonho’s eyes widened at the mention of ramen. Hyungwon could feel himself falling behind in this race. “I don’t assume anyone brought along an outdoor cooker?” Kihyun asked, looking around.

“Nope, no one at all,” Jooheon said, struggling to straighten a bent pole. “Damn, you’d have to be the Hulk to do this.” He gave up on pulling at the pole, and handed it to Hyunwoo, who straightened the support easily and handed it back. Jooheon didn’t say anything, but Changkyun sniggered.

“I’ll get the fire started,” Hyungwon said. “I didn’t really do anything yet.”

“You can do it?” There was a smirk in Kihyun’s voice that pissed Hyungwon off.

“Of course,” Hyungwon bristled, and bent over the pile of sticks. Of course, he had no idea, but he wasn’t going to let Kihyun know that. After all, how hard could it be? You rubbed some sticks together, there was some smoke, and then poof, a fire. People did it in cartoons all the time.

A few minutes later and Hyungwon understood why people did it in cartoons, and not in real life. Mainly because it just didn’t work. He could feel Kihyun getting smugger and smugger with every passing second, while Wonho grew listless and kept fiddling with the ramen packet.

Hyungwon was almost about to admit defeat, when something wet fell on the top of his head.

He looked up, and another drop fell onto his face. And then another, and another. It was raining.

“Looks like there’s no point in starting a fire now,” Hyungwon said, trying not to sound too relieved. “It’s raining.”

“We should take cover,” Hyunwoo said, and it was the first thing Hyungwon had heard him say since introductions. “Is the tent done?”

It wasn’t. But that didn’t stop Jooheon and Changkyun sitting inside, hogging the best spots. The others got the idea soon enough. Hyungwon’s legs were long so he got in first, and then Wonho, and then Hyunwoo let Kihyun enter before getting in last.

It was cramped. Very cramped. Hyungwon tried to get his hand off Kihyun’s thigh and ended up putting it somewhere that made Changkyun yelp. He shuffled, found Jooheon’s hand under his butt, shuffled again and found himself getting crushed against Hyunwoo’s back. Finally Hyungwon had to settle for bringing his knees close and crushing Jooheon’s hand under him.

“Okay, I don’t know whose hand that is,” Kihyun said, voice slightly muffled, “but they should move it. Right now.”

“Sorry,” Wonho said. There was the sound of more shuffling. “There’s someone’s foot digging into me. Can they–? Oh, wait, that’s my foot. Never mind.”

“I told you this wasn’t made for so many people,” Kihyun grumbled. “Changkyun-ah, that’s not your thigh you’re scratching.”

“I know,” Changkyun said suggestively. There was a moment of silence, and then the other five moved away from the kid as much as possible.

“It’s only for a while,” Wonho assured. “It’ll stop raining soon, I’m sure.”

It did. It stopped raining, and started pouring. It was already nearing dusk, and the heavy clouds made it seem like midnight. Hyungwon huddled into a ball. The tent was leaking nearby, drenching his back, but his front was uncomfortably hot from Hyunwoo’s back. He was hungry too– they’d exhausted Kihyun’s emergency supply a long time ago. And worst of all, he was on the other side of the tent from Wonho, who was squeezed up against Kihyun. Very convenient, Hyungwon thought.

It was ridiculous. Hyungwon never went to a place and became a secondary character. When you had a face like his, it was unlikely. He’d also never had to try and attract attention. It was just a normal course of life. People liked Hyungwon. If they were fortunate, he liked them back.

It was ridiculous.

“Hey, did you hear something?” Jooheon asked suddenly. “There’s someone outside.”

“I didn’t hear anything,” Wonho said slowly. “Probably just your imagination.”

“No, there is definitely something outside,” Jooheon insisted. “I heard it. It’s there.”

“Calm down,” Wonho said, trying to sound soothing, which was difficult since Kihyun found it hilarious and was laughing. “It’s just the wind.”

Hyungwon tried to shift away from the leak and pulled out his phone. It was barely past six, but the inside of the tent was dark. Hyungwon could only dimly make out the faces of the others. Outside, the rain fell in a torrent, a steady drumming on the tent. He was about to put his phone back in his pocket when he heard something. A cracking from outside.

“Okay, I heard that,” Wonho said. Hyunwoo nodded.

“Sounded like something stepping on a stick,” Changkyun said knowledgably. Jooheon jumped and clutched onto the kid for dear life.

“It’s nothing, seriously,” Kihyun said. “What do you think it is, some sort of terrifying monster all ready to suck the meat off our bones and the marrow from inside?”

Jooheon gave a short, sharp shriek and clutched Changkyun harder. Wonho gave Kihyun a reprimanding look and then said, “It’s probably nothing. And it’s definitely not a monster.”

“Still, maybe someone should check,” Hyungwon said. “Kihyun-ssi?”

Kihyun jerked his head to look at him. “What? Why me?”

“You don’t seem scared,” Hyungwon said. “Since, as you said, it’s nothing, you can go and check.”

“What? No, of course not,” Kihyun said with a nervous little laugh. “It’s raining. I’m not going out in the rain. It’s not because I’m scared, of course. I just don’t want to get wet.”

“Sure,” Hyungwon said, rolling his eyes.

“But it might be a good idea to check anyway,” Wonho said. “Any volunteers?”

Of course there weren’t. Eventually Kihyun said, “Changkyun should go. He’s the maknae, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, which is why he shouldn’t go,” Changkyun said. “I’m the youngest. I’ve lived the least. One of the oldies should go, they’ve lived long enough.”

The others exchanged looks. “March 93,” Wonho said finally.

“June 92,” Hyunwoo said. “I think it’s me. Okay everyone, wait here, I’ll be right back.”

“Unless you get eaten,” Kihyun said as Hyunwoo struggled to free himself from the mess of limbs. “Then you’re never coming back.” Jooheon groaned and hid his face while Wonho gave Kihyun another look.

Hyunwoo took one last look at the other five, and then opened up the tent and climbed out.

There was a tense couple of seconds. Hyunwoo did not return.

“Well, that’s it,” Kihyun said with a resigned sigh. “I am going to die, and it’s going to be with you five freaks. When the angel at the pearly white gates sees me he’s gonna ask, ‘Yoo Kihyun, how did you die?’ and I’m going to have to answer, ‘Huddled in some half-made tent with some random stranger’s hand in my crotch.’ That’s it. This is what my life will end as. Huddled in tent with four random dudes.”

“Can you just shut up?” Hyungwon snapped. “No one’s dying. Unless you keep talking, then I’ll murder you personally.”

Surprisingly, Kihyun did shut up. Somehow the silence was worse than the blabber. The rain kept falling steadily, and still Hyunwoo did not come back.

Hyungwon couldn't take it anymore. He cleared his throat and said, “I’ll go see if anything’s happened to Hyunwoo-hyung.”

Wonho reached over Kihyun and put a hand on Hyungwon’s arm. “Are you sure?” he asked, concerned.

“It’s fine,” Hyungwon said, though he really didn't feel like it was. He straightened and was about to get up, when the tent flap suddenly whipped forward, letting in the rain and a figure cloaked in darkness.

Jooheon screamed. Hyungwon had more or less gotten used to the sound, and kept his head. It wasn’t a monster. It was worse.

“Lee Minhyuk you bastard,” Hyungwon said, taking off his shoe and throwing it at the blonde’s head. “What the hell are you doing, trying to scare the shit out of us?”

“Wow, it’s raining pretty hard, huh?” Minhyuk said, in that cheery voice like he hadn’t just ducked under Hyungwon’s shoe. “I got here a couple of minutes ago. I was just making sure this was actually our camp spot. Wouldn’t want to burst in on some random strangers getting busy.” He laughed, and then noticed Jooheon grabbing onto Changkyun and Kihyun in a very unfortunate position over Wonho. “Well, maybe I should come back later,” he said with a mischievous grin.

“You bastard,” Hyungwon said again, throwing his other shoe. “Where’s Hyunwoo-hyung?”

“He was helping me with my umbrella,” Minhyuk said breezily. “Now he’s helping me with my tent. A couple of us can sleep in there. Unless you want your own personal space?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Wonho, who quickly pushed Kihyun off him. Hyungwon liked the sight of that.

“It’s pretty cramped in here,” Minhyuk continued lightly. “And is that a leak? Wow, you guys didn’t do such a great job.”

Hyungwon could’ve punched him. But right then he was still overcoming the relief from finding he wasn’t going to die huddled in a tent with Yoo Kihyun, so he let it go.

Wonho got over it pretty quickly himself. “Do you have food?” he asked. “Actual, edible food?”

“Yeah, I brought along a truckload of snacks,” Minhyuk said. “Oh, and a cooker. So you can toss that pile of sticks outside.”

Wonho looked like he was ready to cry tears of joy. Jooheon got over his crippling fear at the mention of snacks. Even Changkyun seemed a little more normal. A little.

The six of them crawled out of the poor, leaky tent and into the humongous one Hyunwoo had just finished setting up. It actually could rival a circus tent. Hyungwon was impressed, but not surprised. It was Lee Minhyuk, after all.

Minhyuk had indeed brought a lot of snacks. The seven of them sat in a tight circle, munching on chips and cookies while the rain poured outside. After a while, Hyungwon wasn't feeling too miserable.

A minute later he regretted thinking that. It was like Minhyuk had read his mind, because he chose that exact moment to break into a rendition of BigBang’s Loser. It wasn't that Minhyuk was a bad singer. He just never sang alone. Hyunwoo, being the most malleable, was cajoled into joining him first. Then Jooheon in a cute, shy voice, and then Changkyun started pulling unnecessary high notes. Hyungwon joined in after that, trying not to laugh. Wonho started singing after him. He had a lovely voice, sweet, but not too high or cloying. He caught Hyungwon’s eye and smiled. Hyungwon couldn't help but smile back. Wonho had the type of smile you just had to return.

It was all sweet and cute, until Kihyun started singing.

Hamster could sing. He could really sing. Not only was his voice the perfect mix of sweetness and power, but he could hit all the notes too. He even did all of the ad-libs at the end, that hamster devil.

Wonho stopped smiling at Hyungwon to appreciate Kihyun. Hyungwon would've been bitter, except Kihyun actually deserved praise. There was something both super dislikeable and yet really fun about Kihyun, like Hyungwon would actually enjoy being his friend. It was awful.

The rain never let up, so the seven of them had to sleep in the same tent. It was a tight squeeze, but manageable. Hyungwon suspected this was what Minhyuk wanted from the beginning. The silver head was visible a little way away, sticking out of his sleeping bag, right next to Hyunwoo’s dark head. Hyungwon had been positioned under everyone’s feet. He'd grumbled, but it was an incontrovertible truth that he had the longest body. So he went to sleep with his face by Jooheon’s feet, and dreamed of putting itching powder in Kihyun’s socks.

 

*

 

The rain did not stop the next day either. They waited until noon, and then finally Kihyun sighed and said, “Let’s just go home.”

Six pairs of eyes turned to Minhyuk for an answer. Minhyuk thought for a moment, and then said, “Yeah, let's do that.”

Hyungwon thought he would be relieved, but found himself disappointed. “You sure?” he asked. “Not gonna mope about this later?”

“Yeah, I'm sure,” Minhyuk said with a sunny grin that was the exact opposite of the weather. “No point in camping if we're just going to spend the whole time in a tent.”

There was an exchange of glances all around, and then the other six started packing. Hyungwon sidled over to Minhyuk in the activity. “Hey, you sure you're not disappointed?”

“Hell yeah I'm disappointed,” Minhyuk said miserably. “I tried to put some moves on Hyunwoo-hyung last night. Asked him what his ideal date was. And he started talking about his _girlfriend_.” He frowned. “So the trip is a bust.”

“Tell me about it,” Hyungwon said, watching Wonho out of the corner of his eye.

Hyungwon went back to checking all the zips on his bag. He was all done and ready to shoulder it, when Wonho scooted up to him.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Hyungwon said back, trying to sound casual. He had never been in this situation before, where he had failed to get someone’s attention. He just had to resign himself to defeat. He liked Wonho, but Wonho just didn't like him back.

“I’ll just be straightforward here,” Wonho said, leaning back. “Are you single? Because I'm sure I saw you checking me out and I'd love to take you out somewhere where there's running water and the roof doesn't leak.”

Hyungwon gaped at him. For the first time ever, he had no idea what to say. Finally his mouth came out with, “Are you sure?”, putting him in the running for The Dumbest Thing to Say When a Hot Guy Asks You Out Award.

“Yeah, pretty sure,” Wonho said with a laugh. “You were pretty cool last night.”

“But Yoo Kihyun…” Hyungwon’s mouth said, proving it really wanted that award.

Wonho was momentarily confused. “Kihyun? What about him?”

“Nothing.” Hyungwon’s brain finally managed to get a grip on his mouth. “Nothing. Forget Kihyun.” It appeared Wonho was not attracted to Kihyun. He was just attracted to good food, and Hyungwon could live with that. He smiled. “Yes, I am single, and I'd love to go somewhere with a proper roof.”

That brought a smile to Wonho’s face, one of those irresistible smiles that were impossible to not return.

“Okay, guys, I think we should really get a move on,” Kihyun said all of a sudden.

Of course he'd pick the perfect moment to ruin the mood. “Really? Right now?” Hyungwon snapped.

“Yes, right now,” Kihyun said calmly. “The tent is flooding.”

Outside the rainwater had transformed the campsite into a puddle. It splashed around Hyungwon’s ankles as he walked around. The stream had flooded, and Jooheon’s phone had been found floating in the water. It was completely ruined, but as Changkyun said, it was at least something. Jooheon and Changkyun helped take down Kihyun’s misshapen tent and pack it up while the rest of them worked on Minhyuk’s, and then all seven of them started the walk through the forest back to the main road.

As mud and wet bracken squelched under their shoes, Minhyuk fell in beside Hyungwon. “Hey,” he said. “Sorry for making you come out here.”

Hyungwon looked at Hyunwoo, walking along silently and trying his best not to splash water on any of the others. Jooheon and Changkyun were walking side by side, talking animatedly over some rapper they both liked, until some large insect flew past Jooheon’s face, making Jooheon scream and Changkyun laugh. Kihyun was trudging along nearby, pulling out towels to hand to the youngest two, even though he knew they'd get soaked immediately. And on the other side, Shin Wonho, who caught Hyungwon looking at him and smiled.

“No,” Hyungwon said, and he sincerely meant it. “I’m glad you planned this trip. I don't regret coming along.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (The title is awful. Many apologies)  
> Wow this was long. Honestly this type of ridiculous, situational, story-less thing is my absolute favourite to write. I finished this yesterday, but due to internet problems I'm only able to upload it now, which I think is past the deadline, unfortunately. Still, I enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
